criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoffrey Blake
|birthplace = Baltimore, Maryland |family = Marjorie Blake Avery Blake Marcia Christie |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Geoffrey Lewis Blake is an American actor. Biography Blake was born in Baltimore, Maryland, on August 20, 1962. His parents were Marjorie and Avery Blake. Blake graduated from San Ramon Valley High School and the University of Southern California. During his time in high school, he starred in Oklahoma!. His film credits include Contact, Young Guns, Forrest Gump, and Cast Away. He also provided his voice for FernGully: The Last Rainforest. For television, Blake had recurring roles in the shows Paper Dolls, Homefront, and Any Day Now. He also guest-starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Charmed, House, Criminal Minds, and In Plain Sight. On Criminal Minds Blake portrayed serial-turned-spree killer Michael Janeczco in the Season Seven episode "Closing Time". Filmography *The Man in the High Castle (2015) as Doc Meyer (4 episodes) *Agent X (2015) as Gray Cromwell (3 episodes) *Texas Rising (2015) as Colonel George "Boots" Hockley (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Murder in the First (2014) as Howey *Beauty and the Beast (2014) as FBI Special Agent Brian Hendricks *Mob City (2013) as Assistant D.A. Lloyd Reese (2 episodes) *NCIS (2013) as Marc Attencio *Franklin & Bash (2011-2013) as Gerry Nelson (4 episodes) *Perception (2013) as Preston Resnick *Vegas (2013) as Frank *Dishonored (2012) as City Watch (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "Closing Time" (2012) TV episode - Michael Janeczco *Ricochet (2011) as Dr. Brooks *Memphis Beat (2011) as Chet Mayland *Leverage (2010) as Bixby *CSI: Miami (2010) as Brad Webb *The Event (2010) as Peter (2 episodes) *In Plain Sight (2010) as Earl Donaldson *Grey's Anatomy (2010) as Jim *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2009) as Mark Jones/Matt Orton/Special Agent Conners (2 episodes) *Monk (2008) as Ike *Frost/Nixon (2008) as Interview Director *Private Practice (2007) as Jack Grossman *Raines (2007) as Carlton Hayworth *House M.D. (2006) as Dominic *The Master of My Life (2002) as Mr. Cook *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) as James Stanton (video game, voice) *First Monday (2002) as Phil Shakely *Life Without Dick (2002) as Detective Murphy *Any Day Now (1999-2002) as Glenn (6 episodes) *Touched by an Angel (2001) as Jimmy *Cast Away (2000) as Maynard Graham *Charmed (2000) as Strife *The Pretender (2000) as Dr. Jason Earl *Rated X (2000) as Michael Kennedy *Edtv (1999) as Keith *Heaven or Vegas (1999) as Billy *Mighty Joe Young (1998) as Vern *Max Q (1998) as Jonah Randall *Brimstone (1998) as Toby Cole *Brink! (1998) as Jimmy *Getting Personal (1998) as Kilmer Buckingham IV *The Guardian (1997) as Edgerton *Wag the Dog (1997) as Media Guy #1 (credited as Geffrey Blake) *NYPD Blue (1997) as Dr. Richard Jones *Fired Up (1997) as Jack Goodman *Contact (1997) as Fisher *Temporarily Yours (1997) as Dennis *Marshal Law (1996) as Realtor #1 *Murder One (1996) as Eric Gilchrist *Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story (1996) as Floyd Dell *The War at Home (1996) as David *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1996) as Johnny Reed *Renegade (1993-1996) as Hound Adams (5 episodes) *Jules (1996) as Mike *Fast Company (1995) as Sgt. Harriman *Apollo 13 (1995) as GUIDO Gold *Shame II: The Secret (1995) as Gilbert Rawlins *Dominion (1995) as Joel *Forrest Gump (1994) as Wesley *One Woman's Courage (1994) as Ted McKenna *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) as Arjin *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) as Beck *Philadelphia Experiment II (1993) as Logan *Marilyn & Bobby: Her Final Affair (1993) as Carl *The Pickle (1993) as Clem *The Hat Squad (1992) as Jake *L.A. Law (1992) as Ray Meacham *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) as Ralph (voice) *The Keys (1992) as Randy *Homefront (1992) as Jay Tweed (3 episodes) *Civil Wars (1992) as Lawrence Randall *Maid for Each Other (1992) as Jerry the Locksmith *The Walter Ego (1991) as Tall Egg (short) *Critters 3 (1991) as Frank *Fatal Exposure (1991) as Scott *Matlock (1991) as Sam Spelvin *Men at Work (1990) as Frost *Alien Nation (1990) as Michael Ducouski/Andron's Father (2 episodes) *Hunter (1990) as Benny Gore *Life Goes On (1989) as Larry Hanson *Nightbreaker (1989) as Python *Heartbeat (1989) as Vince Kazak *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1984-1989) as Dexter Lee Smith/Lon (2 episodes) *Young Guns (1988) as J. McCloskey *The Tracker (1988) as Miller *ALF (1987) as Lizard *21 Jump Street (1987) as Jeffrey Stone *The Abduction of Kari Swenson (1987) as Paul Swenson *My Sister Sam (1987) as Elliot Glickman *It's Garry Shandling's Show. (1986) as Lewis (6 episodes) *One Terrific Guy (1986) as Mark Johnson *Cagney & Lacey (1983-1986) as Redding/Jeremy Martin (2 episodes) *North Beach and Rawhide (1985) as Tepper *Secret Admirer (1985) as Ricardo *Paper Dolls (1984) as Steve (5 episodes) *The Last Starfighter (1984) as Gary *ABC Afterschool Specials (1983) as Ron 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors